To tell the truth
by crashspike22
Summary: Peyton and Brooke had reached the tipping point in this strange relationship they have built. Is it just lust or is it something more? Sequel to Do You Know and You're the Boss. Breyton, AU, M-rated for a reason. For xFauxilocksx...


**_Notes from the desk – The two-shot is now a three shot. Still Breyton. As always, for the wonderful xFauxdilocksx. Maybe I should put these into one story…_**

 **To tell the truth…**

Another Friday is here and once again your head is spinning.

Being with Brooke has changed everything.

It's the end of the day and you are watching her do her thing. Going from desk to desk, making every one she speaks to smile. You can't help but throb from seeing her move.

The way her hips move in that black dress. That simple blue blazer that hugs in the right way. Her hair being down with a hair band keeping the strands out of her face. And those black heels that makes her legs look amazing.

Fuck.

Being in the same room with this woman is driving you crazy.

Like your body is screaming to jump on her like you did before and this time you wouldn't stop until she screamed your name so loud that everyone in a 5-block radius could hear it.

She finally gets to your desk and gives you that smile. That smile that could power the sun. You look at her outfit once more and instantly you picture this moment happening differently. The office is empty and she isn't wearing anything but those heels and that smile. Your pussy clenches at that thought.

Her naked as fuck with only those heels on. Her pussy open, wet and waiting your mouth. You can feel your nipples getting hard and your center getting wetter by the second.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asks as she sits on the desk.

You close your eyes because now her flowery scent is invading your senses once more.

"Fucking you." You say with no hesitation.

Brooke, of course, just raises her eyebrow.

"If any other employee said that to me, I would probably have to fire them."

"But we both know that I'm in charge of you. Every single inch of you." You are practically growling at her.

"Fuck..." Brooke gasps.

"So did you have anything that you needed to ask me? Work wise, I mean?" You ask. Your pulse is pounding away in your ears. It is taking every single bit of self-control you possess to not do anything.

"No. I just…" Brooke looks at you again. Her eyes have that familiar lust filled haze. She must be having the same problem. Being close to her was just overwhelming as fuck. However, something is a little different about this particular look. You can't put your finger on it but you know there is something else going on with her.

"I'll just talk to you later." She gets up quickly from the desk and walks back to her office.

For second you think about following her but given your current state of arousal you decide against it.

* * *

A few hours later…

You thought about going home after work but instead you go to the bar. You can't stop thinking about the look on Brooke's face. At first you thought that maybe it was lust. But you have seen lust on her face before. This was something else. You take a sip of your 5th drink when your phone starts buzzing. You look at the number and smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. Listen I need you to come by my place." Brooke says.

"Sure. What time?" You ask.

"Now. I need you right now."

"I am on my way." You hang up and leave some money on the bar for your drinks.

* * *

When you get to her place, she standing in the front room with her arms folded and still wearing the outfit from work.

She doesn't look mad or anything.

"I'm here." You say, still not sure about what is going on here.

"I need to tell you something. And I don't exactly know how to tell you." Brooke bites her lip and continues looking at the floor.

But since you have a few drinks in you and you are already getting tired of her weird behavior, you say the first thing that pops in your head.

"Just say what you have to fucking say. If you don't want to this anymore…"

"What? No that's not it at all." Brooke walks over to you and puts her hands on your shoulders.

"Then what the fuck is it?" You almost want to take that back but your judgement is a bit clouded.

"What is your problem tonight?" Brooke says.

"My problem is that I can't stop thinking about you. Like all the goddamn time. I spend most of my days thinking about how much I want you. And not just wanting to fuck you. Because I always want to fuck you but like relationship stuff too. Like I want to wake up with you, go see a game with you, and just spend a lazy Sunday in bed with you…goddamn it…" You feel like you have overshared a bit. However, when you look into Brooke's eyes, you can see that the look in her eyes…

"I want that too. That's why I asked you here. Because I…" Brooke took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Because I love you."

"You what now?" You actually quirk your head to the side like a puppy when they are trying to understand something.

"I fucking love you. All of you. The pervert, the boss, the fearless hero. Everything about you." Brooke's hands slid down your arms until her fingers interlocked with yours.

"You really think I am a hero?" You whisper.

"Yes. I do."

Brooke leans in and brushes her lips against yours. It wasn't even a kiss. It was like she just wanted to feel the them. You look into her eyes and you can see it. The look from before. The one she had at the desk.

It was love.

"I fucking love you too." You say before giving her a nice and proper kiss. She exhales loudly into the kiss making a hiss sound. Her head tilts to the right allowing the kiss to deepen. Your tongue slides into her mouth with ease. Rubbing against hers and then she does the same thing to you. Your hands go to the small of her back, pulling her body as closer to yours.

Her unbelievably perky breasts press against yours as your hands move from that perfect little waist to the zipper on the side of her skirt. As soon as your fingers start to pull the zipper down, Brooke breaks the kiss. She looks into your eyes and steps back a bit. Just so she can watch you unzip her skirt.

You pull the zipper down slowly and the skirt loosens, falling to the floor immediately. She steps out of the pool that her skirt made. She is still wearing the heels and her legs look absolutely amazing. You look back up into her eyes again.

"Do you remember what I said back at the office?" You ask as you pull her blue blazer open and pull it off of her body.

"Kinda…" Brooke smirked.

"I said, I wanted to fuck you while you were wearing nothing but those heels. Do you remember now?" You lift her shirt up helping her take it off.

"Oh I remember…" Brooke tried to reach behind her back and take off her lacy black bra but stop and undo it for her. You pull that off of her as well, leaving her just the way you pictured her in your fantasy before. Fuck she looks even better than the picture in your head. You take a deep as you survey the beautiful woman in front of you. The beautiful woman who said she loves you. You wanted to keep talking and flirting with her but you can't wait a second longer. You take her hand and lead her to the couch. She sits with her legs open and you get on your knees right between them. God you can feel the heat coming off of her in waves.

You used your index finger to trace a path around her clit a few times. Smiling as she shudders from your touch. Brooke's already wetter than you could have imagined.

"I used to dream about moments like this. Having you naked and wet for me. I used to fuck myself every night wishing that you were mine. Now here I am kneeling in front of you and my dream has come true…" You smile at her and slowly push two fingers inside of her amazingly tight pussy. Her walls instantly contract around your fingers. You push your fingers into her until you are knuckle deep inside of her.

"Holy shit…nobody has ever made me feel the things that you do…" Brooke pants as you slowly withdraw your fingers. But you don't pull out all the way. You lean in give her clit a slow and long lick making her moan loudly.

"Oh god, Peyton…fuck…"

She tastes even better than she did the last time. Hell, you want to pull your fingers out of her and make her taste herself. Instead you just push your fingers back into her again. This time you start by as deep as you can, making sure she feels every single bit of your fingers. And just when you bottom out, filling her center as much as you, you pull back again. And then you do it again.

And again…

Brooke's not even saying words anymore. She is just moaning and bucking herself against your hand. Her tits are bouncing with each thrust of your fingers. You have never seen anything sexier than Brooke falling apart from your touch.

"Do you remember that day in the office? The day when I fucked your ass and your pussy at the same time…" You ask as you pull her down a bit on the couch giving you better access to her pussy which you are still knuckle deep in. Now she is so wet that you can slip a third finger inside of her.

"God yes…fuck yes…" Brooke groans loudly as you stretch her pussy. You have never gotten more than two fingers in her before. And clearly it is driving her crazy.

Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's the fact that she just admitted to loving you. Or the fact she was letting you act another in your unending stream of perverted fantasies. Maybe it's all of these things at once. It doesn't matter because you take your free hand and slip a finger into her ass.

"Holy shit…holy shit…" Brooke practically floated off of the couch once your finger was inside of her ass.

You were actually very impressed with your own skills at this point. You didn't think you could do it but you did. You were fucking her pussy and her ass at the same time again.

"I am going to make you cum so hard that you won't be able to fucking stand up…" You started moving your hands in unison. Pumping her asshole and her pussy at the same. Brooke groans loudly. Even louder than the last time you were inside of her ass. You love hearing her make that sound. So instead keeping your pace deliberate, you fuck her hard. Hard than you ever thought you would. But you want to make sure she never forgets that you are the owner of her body and now her heart.

"Fuck…oh god…fuckin'…I'm gonna cum…" Brooke chants.

"That's because your mine. You are mine now. You understand?" You ask her. But she can't answer you once again. Both sets of your fingers hit their marks and Brooke finally cums undone. Her pussy coats your hand with her orgasm, squeezing your three fingers with everything her body has. Her asshole contracts around fingers. You let your fingers stay for a few seconds before withdrawing them. She body shudders from your absence. Brooke was just about to complain when you decide you need another taste of her sweet little clit. Your mouth is back on her in a flash.

"Oh god…Peyton, please I…I can't…I can't take another…" Brooke squeaks as her thighs start quaking on either side of your face.

You don't care what she says now. You just want to make good on your promise. To fuck her until she can't stand up anymore. And by god you are going to do just that.

Pulling and sucking her lips.

Fucking her with your tongue.

Licking and sucking her clit.

Reaching up and rolling her nipples with your cum soaked fingers.

"Unnhhh…please Peyton…ohmygod…pleezee…" Brooke begs.

You keep going. Make your tongue has explored every inch of her sweet and delicious flesh. Brooke has her hands over her face just when her body begins to lose control again.

Hips bucking.

Breathing faster.

Thighs shaking uncontrollably.

Then it happens.

Brooke squirts all over your chin, lips and into your mouth.

You stop long enough to get upright and wipe your face with your shirt. Then you take a minute to admire the sweaty, quivering state that you have left Brooke in. It is a hell of sight.

"You are…you are fucking goddess…" Brooke says.

You smile.

"And I am all yours."


End file.
